Fin del Camino
by Violette Moore
Summary: Siempre dejándolo atrás, Siempre dejándola escapar. Pero no más. (Ada/Leon) Fic para el reto: Amigo Invisible 2014/15 del grupo: Resident Evil Behind the Horror. Regalo para: Zhines.


_Este fic participa en la temática del mes de Diciembre **"Amigo invisible"** del grupo: **Resident Evil Behind the Horror.** Y va dedicado especialmente para: **"Zhines"**_

_Espero que disfrutes leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Hice todo lo posible por apegarme a lo que pediste, aunque debo admitir que meter a Chris en la ecuación me costo un poco, mucho, demasiado, bastante trabajo pero aún así, aquí lo tienes. Sin mas que agregar. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! a ti y a todos los que se aventuren a leer esta locura. _

* * *

><p><strong>:..Fin del Camino..:<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

El sonido de un disparo atravesando la oscuridad, un cuerpo cayendo como en cámara lenta hacia atrás, luego el desasosiego y la persecución. Leon tomo a la mujer del brazo sin razonar, esperar explicación o aguardar que los peritos correspondientes hicieran aparición en escena y analizaran la situación.

No había mas que hacer o decir en todo caso, el arma homicida había caído a pocos metros del cuerpo, de ella lo más probable es que no pudieran obtener nada, Ada Wong era la mejor en lo que hacía, los guantes negros confirmaban la ausencia de huellas digitales y el movimiento a traición, el tiro a quema ropa sobre el pecho de Angela Miller sugería que solo había entrado a hacer lo que tenía que hacer y luego fue cuando apareció él.

Siguieron corriendo con el agente a la cabeza y la mujer por detrás mirando hacia el frente, mirándolo a él que por toda acción lo único que había hecho hasta ahora era presionar su antebrazo hasta producirle dolor en el interior de la muñeca, veía las gotas de sudor cubriendo su nuca y la espalda ancha; si la soltaba ahora lo más probable era que realizara un segundo disparo aunque claro está sin arma de fuego.

Tomaría el lanza garfios enfundado hasta ahora en el muslo de la pierna derecha, dispararía al aire, a una ventana o a donde fuera, encontraría la salida de aquel elaborado complejo y lo dejaría –como siempre– atrás, dieron vuelta en un nuevo pasillo, bajaron tres juegos de escaleras y se adentraron en un nuevo corredor que al parecer no tenía absolutamente nada al rededor –mala elección– pensó la asesina, como suponía él no conocía la instalación como lo hacía ella, abrió apresuradamente lo que parecía ser una única puerta y la introdujo en el interior con celeridad y violencia.

_Fin del camino._  
><em>Desde este punto no se podía escapar.<em>

–Leon...–el hombre seguía de espaldas a ella con la respiración agitada y el pulso acelerado por igual, se llevo ambas manos a la cabellera espesa, se separó algunos metros por delante aunque como había dicho antes, en ese lugar no había a donde escapar–

–La mataste...–no era una pregunta o una acusación– era una maldita afirmación y por alguna extraña razón incomprensible para la asesina; dolía. Porque había más furia que dolor o indignación en sus palabras, Wong lo miró detenidamente de la cabeza a los pies, aún llevaba el mismo traje de combate que le había visto semanas atrás en Taipei, la camisa azul con su chaleco y pantalón negros, los guantes en torno a muñecas y dedos aunque esa expresión. No se parecía en nada a la de la última vez que lo vio. Cuando susurró su nombre al viento mientras giraba lentamente sobre la fina punta de sus tacones dejándolo atrás.

Siempre dejándolo atrás. Siempre dejándola escapar.  
>Pero no más.<p>

–No fue exactamente así como sucedió...–Leon resopló por lo bajo, se arrancó el dispositivo movil del oído, lo arrojó al piso, luego hizo lo mismo con su PDA, la miró entonces a los ojos, advirtió un velo rojo en ellos, había irritación y cansancio en ese hermoso par de ojos severos–

–¿Ahora vas a tratar de convencerme de nuevo de que lo hizo tu clon? ¿De que no vi lo que vi?

–Leon... –el hombre resopló a sobremanera, mirándola inquisitivamente de la cabeza a los pies, ese gesto en específico la hacía enfurecer, siempre la miraba como si lo hiciera por primera vez, como si quisiera descubrir a alguien más enfundada en su piel, pero no había otra. Nunca la había habido, todos los actos crueles y viles de los que en el pasado la había culpado los había cometido y la había dejado.

_Hasta ahora._

–¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué aquí y ahora?

–¿La conocías? ¿De eso se trata esto? ¿He vuelto a flagelar tu torturada alma?

–Se trata de ti, irrumpiendo en propiedad privada aunque al parecer has decidido pasar de los laboratorios clandestinos a los laboratorios pertenecientes al departamento de defensa y seguridad nacional.

–Tssk...–ahora fue el turno de ella de resoplar y evaluarlo con la mirada– Un hombre abatido, confuso, roto, eso era lo que veía en él, lo que normalmente mostraba a los demás. Esa fachada de justiciero y redentor era algo que normalmente no se tragaba, pero que debía admitir, le atraía y alguna que otra vez, asustaba– ¿A caso sabes por qué estoy aquí?

–¿Lo sabes tú? –Wong evadió el clamor de su mirada, ese fuego azul que la destruía y devoraba cada vez que la acorralaba para demandar respuestas, respuestas que por supuesto tenía pero que jamás le diría–

–No, agente Kennedy, debo admitir que no sé como es que me encontró

–Te estás volviendo torpe

–Y tú paranoico o a caso ¿Había algo más entre tú y Angela Miller? –Leon repensó la pregunta, con la mujer nuevamente asida por el antebrazo– iba vestida con un elegante conjunto similar al que usó para embaucar a Svetlana Belikova, falda corta, chaqueta de cuero y una camisa abierta por el frente color escarlata, la atrajo hacia él, lentamente, parsimoniosamente, hasta que sus respiraciones se abrazaron y su perfume inundó sus pulmones junto al olor de la sangre y claro está, del arma recién disparada, sostuvo su mirada, mientras con la otra mano se tomaba la libertad de tomar el dispositivo de audio del oído izquierdo de la mujer, estaba apagado o si había alguien más al otro lado se mantenía al margen y eso para él estaba más que bien.

–¿Algo más contigo, Wong?

–Un PDA, en el muslo, sobre el lanza garfios y un micrófono, pero no te gustará donde está –el agente le quitó lo primero –apagado– o sus colegas la habían abandonado o era cierto que trabajaba sola y al verse atrapada por él decidió apagar sus juguetes para que no indagara de más en su operación–

–¿El micrófono?

–¿Me estás arrestando en serio? –el agente señaló su arma, no la sacó del estuche pero Wong sabía que no le tomaría más que un par de segundos meterle una bala en cualquier precario intento por parte de ella para escapar–

–En mi busto –y dicho esto se cruzo de brazos y humedeció sus labios en un gesto sugerente, lascivo y a la vez retador– deberías esposarme primero si crees que te dejaré poner tus manos ahí–

–Sácalo tú –respondió el agente, tomando ahora sí, su arma, ella tenía una buena suerte de heridas defensivas en la piel, estaba claro que antes de su entrada Ángela y Wong se habían enfrentado cuerpo a cuerpo, él conocía los movimientos de ambas, Miller tenía entrenamiento militar, era la numero uno de su escuadra y por su parte Ada... –la mujer no le dio la espalda como creyó que lo haría, aunque por qué hacerlo si no tenía un solo centímetro en la piel del cual avergonzarse o reprimirse–

–Trata de no excitarte demasiado con esto Kennedy –abrió la chaqueta, después la camisa que ya tenía algunos botones desabrochados, luego tuvo una buena vista de su precioso busto, enfundado en un elegante brasier de encaje negro, el micrófono estaba ahí, como le había dicho así como también una diminuta grabadora.

–¿Para qué tienes eso? No intentes borrar lo que sea que hayas grabado

–¿Borrar? Ja, no tienes idea de nada ¿cierto? ¿Quién te envió aquí? ¿La D.S.O? ¿Era una cita con tu fría y muerta novia?

–¡Deja de llamarla así! –Wong no reacomodó sus ropas, si a caso decidió usar su tiempo para arrojarle la cinta junto con una mirada de absoluto desprecio en los ojos–

–¿Entonces es cierto? Ibas a encontrarte aquí con ella, ¿En esta misma bodega iban a hacer el amor? ¿Ibas a tomarla en tus brazos a hacerla gemir hasta que gritara tu nombre?

–¡Basta!

–¿Quieres saber lo que en realidad pensaba de ti? –Leon quitó el seguro del arma, le apunto a la cabeza, luego al hombro y finalmente al corazón, al lado izquierdo de ese exquisito par de pechos atrapados en esa pieza de lencería de diseñador– ¿Que él no tenía idea? era ella quién no tenía idea de nada.

–Vas a cerrar la maldita boca o te desfiguro la cara Wong

–Ja!, Si que es poético esto ¿sabes? Tú mataste a Simmons, el hombre que por meses enteros creyó que lo amaba y ahora yo mato a tu...–Leon disparó, no directamente a ella, pero sí a una considerable distancia de ella, la bala paso junto a su oído derecho y entonces la mujer en un gesto dramático cerró los labios, levantó ambas manos y se colocó contra la pared– el sonido no se dispersó como creyó que lo haría, era una habitación insonorizada y ahora que la veía bien, no era exactamente una habitación vacía, tenía un considerable número de anaqueles a diestra y siniestra así como mesas de disección, material quirúrgico y de laboratorio, así que el bastardo si sabía exactamente donde es que estaban–

–Ni una palabra más Wong, voy a escuchar esto.

–Como quieras, agente Kennedy

...

–Central, aquí Christopher Redfield, tenemos un cuerpo identificado como Ángela Miller, murió de un solo disparo al corazón, el arma encontrada en la zona no tenía más balas en la recámara, aunque si hay evidencia de un segundo y tercer disparos correspondientes a una 9mm, presumimos que el asesino huyó junto a un tercer individuo que posiblemente se encuentre armado y sea peligroso.

–¿Las cámaras de seguridad captaron algo?

–Negativo, al parecer todos los dispositivos fueron desactivados desde el exterior minutos antes del homicidio, tenemos un considerable número de huellas pero debido a la naturaleza de las instalaciones nos tomará un tiempo definir si corresponden a los empleados, al asesino o a su captor.

–¿Captor?

–Tengo motivos para creer que el asesino fue interceptado, él realizó un buen trabajo, impecable de hecho, pero no salió

–¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso Chris?

–Mis muchachos y yo llegamos al laboratorio solo veinte minutos después de que la alarma se dispersó y según el personal de seguridad interna del edificio nadie más salió o entró de aquí

–¿Inspeccionaron todo?

–Todo con excepción de la morgue y una bodega donde supuestamente guardan material peligroso

–¿Peligroso en que sentido?

–Virus, patógenos, el informe que tengo aquí no especifica exactamente qué

–Correcto, enviaré un equipo de descontaminación para que examinen esa bodega

–¿Descontaminación?

–Escuche esto capitán –interrumpió su nuevo segundo al mando– la comunicación con Hunnigan se cortó en este punto y así pudo dedicarle un poco más de atención al soldado raso que tenía frente a él.

–¿Que son soldado?

–Informes de autopsias, según el expediente, Miller era doctora en medicina, después de lo sucedido con su hermano dejó las armas y volvió a la práctica médica, tenía una estrecha relación con el occiso Derek C Simmons

–¿Cómo?

–Al parecer ella era el primer filtro para los pacientes que trabajaba el Doctor Simmons

–¿Pacientes?

–Supongo que eso podría explicar la sustancia encontrada sobre el pecho de Miller

–¿Que sustancia?

–La bala debió destrozar el dispositivo de contagio pero según yo esto tiene toda la pinta de ser un agente químico

–¡Maldición! –tomen una muestra de eso, revisen la morgue y esperen en el equipo de descontaminación

–Si, capitán

**...**

Leon recorrió la cinta, sin dejar de tener un ojo sobre la espía y un arma sobre la mano, accionó el botón de play y hasta podría jurar que escuchó como Ada se relamía ese par de carnosos y jugosos labios, las voces de ambas féminas se escucharon claramente a continuación.

–Ahmm, de modo que es aquí donde todo sucede. En el centro mismo del departamento de defensa y seguridad nacional –mencionó la espía con tono calmado, arrastrando las palabras de esa forma sensual y segura que debía admitir ahora las más de las veces le hacía enfurecer y titubear–

–¿De que otro modo crees que habría podido él conseguir los cuerpos genéticamente predispuestos para su investigación?

–¿Investigación? Corrígeme si me equivoco pero lo que estás haciendo aquí es usar a las personas como conejillos de indias

–¿Yo? Pero si todas las pruebas te siguen ubicado a ti en el lugar de la acción

–Yo no...

–Ahh, pero eso nadie lo sabe ¿cierto? volaste el laboratorio de Radames, como supuse que harías, junto con toda la evidencia que había en el

–Cómo lo...

–¿Crees que nadie del departamento sabía de esto? ¿Que Carla era la única que preparaba los cuerpos? o que solo Simmons se deleitaría de todo esto

–¿Que es lo que estás...

–¿Recuerdas lo que es esto? –Leon no sabía que era lo que le había mostrado pero por la reacción de Ada –el sonido agitado de su respiración– adivinó que se trataba de algo serio–

–La muestra del virus que robe del laboratorio de Belikova

–Bingo, tú se la entregaste al departamento de defensa para que generara una cura y luego se la llevaste a Simmons, jajajajaja.

–¿Qué es tan divertido?

–¿Aún no lo entiendes? Has sido tú desde el principio, de haber aceptado las condiciones de Simmons te habrían usado a ti para llevar a cabo la propagación del virus pero ya que te negaste fue necesario, crear otra tú...

–No...

–Lo siento cariño pero así es como funciona esto, todos en algún momento tenemos que sacrificar algo; Yo sacrifiqué a mi hermano, Simmons te sacrificó a ti y Carla, bueno...ella tuvo que entregarse a sí misma.

–¡No toques eso!

–Demasiado tarde –respondió Angela con un marcado tono de locura impreso en la voz– el equipo de seguridad llegará de inmediato y ¿sabes lo que verán? Te verán a ti, encerrada aquí conmigo, junto con la muestra del virus que me inoculé...–la siguiente escena era una que Ada revivió en su cabeza, Miller amenazaba con inyectar el virus en su torrente sanguíneo y fue necesaria una pelea entre ambas por el control de la muestra, pelea inútil ya que al final de la misma la ex-agente de gobierno ganó, se inyectó el virus en el mismo punto donde ella le disparó, deteniendo con ello todo proceso de contaminación aunque acabando a su vez con la prueba que demostraría su inocencia.

Leon recordó la misma escena a la vez, estaba siguiéndola a ella, el satélite ubicaba su PDA en ese lugar, vacío casi en su totalidad no solo por tratarse de elevadas horas de la noche si no porque eran vísperas de año nuevo y el número de guardias y agentes gubernamentales se había visto reducido casi a la mitad, se adentró entre las sombras sin anunciar su presencia o llamar la atención, le intrigaba su presencia en instalaciones gubernamentales, por un momento imaginó que hasta podría estar buscándolo a él.

El Capitán Redfield había jurado asesinarla y apresarla por lo sucedido a su unidad armada y aunque él había tratado de hacer que entrara en razón lo cierto era que tal vez, había una extraña conexión entre ellos, lo adivinaba en el fulgor de su mirada. La mirada de Chris cuando se refería a ella no hablaba exactamente de venganza, hablaba de algo mucho más oscuro, algo que le intrigaba y a la vez enfermaba puesto que era la misma mirada que alguna que otra vez había creído ver en los ojos de ella, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones reprendiéndose internamente por elaborar escenarios donde Ada Wong pudiera rendirse a los instintos homicidas de Christopher Redfield y entonces fue que las vio.

Angela estaba de espaldas a él a poca distancia de Ada que con el arma en mano apuntaba a su corazón; él grito de manera inmediata, desenfundó su arma, pero era demasiado tarde ya, el sonido quebró todo silencio a su alrededor y lo demás fue historia.

Ada intentó escapar pero él le disparó, le disparó porque aún estaba confuso por las imágenes que elaboró en su cabeza y porque esto era demasiado. Nunca antes la había visto asesinar a sangre fría, sabía que lo hacía, claro está tenía cajones enteros llenos de archivos con cargos en su contra. Siempre se encontraban cuerpos a donde quiera que hubiera sido vista Ada Wong y él intentaba hacer la vista gorda en cada uno de ellos, a veces la enfrentaba, la mayoría de las veces la evitaba pero Angela Miller era su amiga.

Le disparo una primera vez cerca del tobillo izquierdo, la espía rodó por el piso, se incorporó y entonces él disparó una segunda vez, cerca de la mano que intentaba colocarse sobre ese condenado lanza garfios. No llevaba otra arma estaba claro que se creía demasiado buena o demasiado lista para asesinar sin ser vista.

–La siguiente bala no va a fallar así que quédate donde estás –Ada lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos que lo confundían pues mostraban compasión con la misma facilidad con que evocaban odio y satisfacción– cerró los puños, colocó ambos pies en posición defensiva, anteriormente le había arrebatado un arma de las manos pero él si estaba preparado, tenía el cuchillo en la correa sobre el pecho, además de otras dos armas en torno a riñoneras, Ada lo pensó también y se relajó de inmediato, él abrió los labios dispuesto a frenarla, soltar un juramento, pero después se vinieron los sonidos del exterior.

Angela debió accionar alguna especie de alarma en cuanto la espía entró.

Si se trataba de Chris la asesinaría, le dispararía antes de preguntar y aunque él lo sabía. Aunque él era perfectamente consciente de que la mujer frente a él era culpable de absolutamente todo lo malo en el mundo, simplemente no podía dejarla atrás, la tomó de la mano y de esa manera anduvo junto con ella hasta llegar ahí, al lugar donde estaban.

_Fin del camino._  
><em>Punto muerto.<em>

–¿Me pondrás esas esposas ahora?

–¿Cómo sabías que te diría la verdad?

–Ella me citó para eso, revisa el PDA si quieres, aunque es bastante probable que la información que me envió ya se haya borrado

–¿Y lo mejor que se te ocurre hacer para demostrar tu inocencia es venir aquí, al filo de la media noche totalmente sola?

–¿Lo mejor que se te ocurre a ti para coger esta noche es una maldita genetista totalmente loca? –Wong volvía a destruirlo con la mirada, estaba claro que estaba furiosa, no solo por el cómo la había tratado hasta ahora sino por que se moría de celos– de él y de Miller, juntos en esa condenada habita...

Alguien estaba tratando de abrir la puerta, ambos lo comprendieron de inmediato, recogieron las cosas que yacían dispersas y después intercambiaron una nueva mirada, las ofertas estaban abiertas para cualquiera que tuviera una buena idea de como...

–Entra ahí –Kennedy señaló algo que tenía toda la pinta de ser una hermosa cámara de congelación–

–¡Estás de...

–No creo que tengan interés en revisar a los muertos, métete ahí AHORA –antes de que la espía pudiera volver a protestar, él abrió una de las puertas y deslizo la mesa de exploración hacia el frente, la cámara de congelación servía, a Ada se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo, pero no solo por eso, sino porque tan pronto como ella se acomodó cual hermoso cadáver, el otro se tumbo sobre su cuerpo–

–¿Qué estás...

–Shh... –Leon colocó ambas piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, en realidad ambos hicieron lo humanamente posible para ocupar el mismo espacio dentro de ese reducido e imposible recoveco

–Nada capitán, aquí no hay nada

–Revisen bien –ambos reconocieron la voz de Christopher Redfield– Leon se tensó ligeramente con la mujer protegida bajo su peso, la estrechó con premura, sin ser consciente de estar haciéndolo apoyó la cabeza de la mujer en su hombro, algunos anaqueles aledaños al suyo fueron abiertos, al hacerlo ambos se pusieron alerta y contuvieron la respiración, luego de repetir la acción una decena de veces el equipo de búsqueda se dio por vencido y abandonó la habitación.

La puerta se cerro con un sonido hueco y a pesar de ello el agente seguía con ambos brazos al rededor de su cuerpo, comenzó a patear la puerta para abrirla y deslizar la plancha, ella se pegó un poco más a su piel, escuchó su respiración y los latidos desbocados del agente, finalmente le había disparado. Siempre supo que algún día lo haría, se cansaría de dejarla escapar, la atraparía y encerraría, siempre creyó que lo haría, aunque jamás imaginó que sería de esta manera.

–¿Te estás divirtiendo ahí abajo corazón? –preguntó el agente una vez lograra abrir la compuerta–

–Qu...–la espía se levantó de golpe golpeándose la cabeza contra el pecho de él de inmediato, el agente disfrutó la escena y terminó de deslizar la plancha y ayudarla a salir, temblaba de frío, ambos lo hacían pero más la espía, con esa diminuta ropa, como no iba a morirse de frío–

–¿Sabes que dicen que es verdaderamente bueno para el frío? –preguntó de repente acercándose más de lo normal a ella, sintiendo el humor gélido de su precioso cuerpo–

–¡Cállate ya Kennedy! Si no vas a arrestarme ve a manosear a tu novia la...

–Nunca admití que lo fuera

–¿Que? –el agente volvía a aprisionar su cuerpo, no entendía por qué es que lo hacía, por qué permitía que lo hiciera, pero lo hacía–

–Ni que estuviera aquí por buscarla a ella –la mirada de Wong temblaba ahora, no solo por el frío, sino porque él de verdad la confundía– la hacía sentir molesta y segura, feroz y trémula, la verdad era que pocas veces sabía lo que sentía cuando se encontraban a solas en una maldita habitación y por eso es que huía.

_Una y otra y otra vez._  
><em>Huía.<em>

–¿Entonces qué demonios haces aqu...—Kennedy la besó de pronto, con paciencia y ternura, luego con pasión desbordante, una mano al rostro de ella, la otra a la cintura pegándola más y más a su cuerpo, espía recibió el beso como quien recibe un balde de agua helada, no es que no fuera un beso deseado, imaginado o por demás ansiado. Es que este hombre en verdad la hacía perder el piso y eso no era algo que alguien como ella fuera capaz de permitir.

El beso concluyó tan abruptamente como había iniciado, él la miro a los ojos, el verde mar de su mirada tenía una expresión de infinita sorpresa que después se transformó en un rodillazo en la entrepierna que lo dejó sin aliento junto a un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha.

–¡Cómo te...–Wong no terminó la frase, simplemente tomó su arma, apunto a una de las ventanas altas y salió de la habitación tan rápida y silenciosamente como seguramente había llegado, el agente permaneció en su sitio, mirando el lugar por donde la elegante espía había salido–

–Ya lo sabía... –pensó para sus adentros y sonrió a la nada llevándose una mano al hematoma que seguramente le había impreso en la piel–

–Vine a buscarte a ti loca.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>:..FIN..:<strong>

* * *

><p><em> .Violette Moore.<em>


End file.
